Not So Silent Night KanamexZero Smut
by BeccaChanMint
Summary: A small smutshot I wrote for the cute couple- I hope it satisfies your yaoi needs


A/n

Ok so this has basically nothing to do with the Vampire Knight series but I couldn't think of anything. This is modern day, and Kaname and Zero have been forced to live in a mansion with Yuki and the other vampires with a few slavey thingies people and shit too. I haven't finished the series yet so correct me if I'm wrong about something please.

\- GENERAL POV -

"Bleck." Zero grumbled under his breath. His throat was constricting again, and he badly needed company and a Blood Pill. He pulled himself off the king-sized bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing the small black and red box on the way.

He still despised those pills, but it was... drinkable.

He filled the glass sitting next to the sink with water and dropped a single white pill into it, watching as it disintegrated and the water turned red. He scrunched his nose up as he drank before putting the glass down with a thud and a small gasp of air.

/now what?/

He sat back on his bed and wondered for a while before deciding to take a shower. There wasn't one in his bathroom, so he grabbed a towel and strode out of the room down the hallway, his long legs getting him there in no time.

He stopped at a door and knocked on it before waiting for a reply, and when none came, he pushed it open. This wasn't the only bathroom with a shower, but it was the closest, and the only problem was that it was flanked on either side by Kaname and Yuki's rooms.

Zero closed the door behind him as he stepped towards the large shower room,

stripping himself of clothes as he went. He turned the hot water faucet and cold water streamed out. He scowled in annoyance as he waited for it heat up.

When it did, he stepped underneath it and turned the cold water faucet to balance it out. The liquid needles pounded onto his back and smoothed out his aching muscles, relaxing him.

Zero sank into a state of unknown, completely oblivious to the world around him.

He didn't notice the bathroom room door sliding slowly open then shut. He didn't notice the soft thud of material hitting the tiled didn't notice the soft feet stepping towards him. He didn't even notice the mottled glass shower door opening, or the tall figure stepping in behind him.

But he did, however, notice the arms wrapping around his waist and the lips pressing into his collarbone where his neck met his shoulders.

His head shot upright and he froze in shock as the lips travelled up his neck to just below his ear.

"I heard you needed company." The soft, deep voice of a certain vampire rang slowly through Zero's ears.

"K-Kaname Kuron?!" Zero stuttered in shock as he recognized the voice and the dark hair brushing against his neck.

"Mm?" Kaname replied.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" Zero stumbled over his words as Kaname's arms slid lower and rested on his hips, hands draping across each other gently.' /Hopefully, you./' Kaname thought, but instead purred, "What does it look like, my dear Zero?"

The tone sent shivers up the silver-haired boy's spine and he felt himself harden. Kaname noticed this and purred again, and Zero's normally pale face went pink.

"B-b-but...!" He spluttered, face getting redder by the second as something prodded the back of his thigh.

"But what, Zero?" Murmured Kaname, pressing his lips once more to the middle of Zero's neck. Zero let out an involuntary gasp and further reddened as Kaname smiled against his soft skin.

Zero let out an incoherent mumble of protest as one of Kaname's hand began to roam cheekily at his chest before he fell silent.

Kaname smiled slightly as he moved his hand to trace the 'V' leading to Zero's hard-on.

Zero unconsciously pressed against Kaname, who's hand was starting to fondle Zero's balls.

Zero's nose scrunched up and he choked back a moan as Kaname slowly closed his fist around Zero's length, moving agonizingly slow.

Zero wriggled in protest and Kaname kissed his jaw, one arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close.

Zero reached up and cupped his hand around the back of Kaname's head, fingers curling into the dripping locks as Kaname began to move his hand faster. Kaname murmured a sweet nothing into his ear, and the sound was as soft and smooth as the hand pumping Zero.

Zero stopped protesting and let out a soft groan.

Eventually Kaname loosened his hold and Zero whined in protest before his lips turned down with a scowl, letting go of Kaname's hair and mumbling a nearly-intelligible apology. Kaname smiled again as he let Zero catch his breath. Zero looked at him questioningly and Kaname presented two long, pale fingers. "Suck." Commanded Kaname softly in his ear and Zero hesitantly did so, his tongue curling around the digits and licking them sensually.

After a minute or two, Kaname removed his fingers and silently asked Zero if he could continue. Zero hesitated again before nodding.

Kaname left a small kiss next to Zero's lips as he lowered his hand and ran a finger along the tight rim of muscle that was Zero's ass. Zero squirmed uncomfortably and pressed backwards towards Kaname again, causing the finger to spear him. His eyes shot open with a gasp and Kaname chuckled softly as he began to slowly pump his finger in, out, in, out." Relax..." Kaname whispered in his ear, the word rolling off his tongue like melted butter.

Zero did as he said and Kaname presented another digit. Zero grunted and his eyes screwed shut.

Zero let out a long moan and Kaname moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Zero groaned in pain for a moment before melting into Kaname's grip, moaning helplessly." Kaname..." Zero whined, nails digging into the palms of his clenched hands.

When Kaname pulled his hands away, Zero looked at him slyly, smirking. Kaname narrowed his eyes, wanting to know what Zero was thinking, but Zero had already spun around, fallen to his knees and had started to trace the long vein on the underside of Kaname's shaft with his tongue. Kaname gave a shuddering gasp as Zero licked the small, clear beads of precum off his tip before sliding his lips over the head.

Kaname's fists clenched together and he leant against the wall as Zero began to bob his head, the still-hot shower beating down on them.

Zero reached up with one hand and massaged Kaname's balls, a light pink tinge staining his cheeks at the sounds Kaname was making. Zero hummed and Kaname ground his teeth in the effort to stay quiet, but failed and gave a drawn-out groan.

Zero would have smirked if his lips were not currently preoccupied, and settled for humming again. Kaname gave another shudder and Zero slid his lips away with a soft pop.

Kaname's eyes had a small, wild glint to them and put his arms around Zero, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall so Zero had no choice but to put his arms around Kaname's shoulders. Zero went red again as he wrapped his legs rather daintily around the taller man's waist. If Zero thought he was flushed before, well he'll be damned now.

Kaname lunged for Zero's lips, who met him halfway. Lips locking, teeth clashing, moans mingling, they fought for dominance and Kaname positioned himself under Zero.

"It might hurt." He whispered into Zero's ear, pushing his cock past the tight rim of muscle. Zero's face screwed up and he let out a wordless cry as he felt like he was being ripped apart, struggling not to move.

Kaname slowly sheathed himself in Zero's ass, not stopping until he hit the gave a shuddering breath and Kaname fought to stay still. Zero breathed a curse, eyes scrunching closed and gritting his teeth with an open mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, pressed against the wall,the hot watery needles skidding off their skin. When the pain subsided from Zero's eyes, Kaname lifted him up slightly and at the same time drew back before slamming back into Zero. Zero cried out again and gritted his teeth to try and hold back the moans ripping from his throat as Kaname pounded his body mercilessly."Fuck, Kaname!"

Kaname began to see stars, waves of pleasure breaking over his head. The same happened for Zero, but when Kaname hit that little bundle of nerves, his eyes and mouth flew wide and his back arched off the wall, letting out another loud, wordless cry. Anybody would hear them if they walked past, but whatever."Kaname!" Zero whimpered.

Completely oblivious to everything that wasn't each other, Zero dug his nails into Kaname's shoulder and leant forwards to bury his head in Kana's neck.

Both men were breathing heavily, sweat washed off by the water raining down on them. Kaname's hips began to thrust unevenly and they both were slowly drifting over the edge. " Kaname, p-hah!please! Harder..ngh!" Zero begged, and Kaname did so, hitting his prostate every time. Zero,'s hands scrabbled at Kaname's back, leaving pale red lines trailing after his nails. The pale-haired boy's eyes filled with tears as he gasped for breath, lost in pleasure.

Kaname leant forwards and caught a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and sucking it. It was too much for Zero; the waves of pleasure and lust reared high and crashed down."I-I'm going to.. Nnnnngah!" He yelled, back arching with a silent scream as thick, white ribbons shot onto Kaname's chest. Kaname nearly entirely buried his fangs in the joint between Zero's neck and shoulders in an effort to silence himself. He gave a last, heaving thrust Into and shuddered as he released himself, filling the younger man up entirely.

Both were moaning uncontrollably as they slid down the wall, the excitement and lust pulsating through their veins.

Kaname pulled out and left Zero feeling uncomfortable and sore in his absence. Kaname genty lifted his fangs away from Zero and licked the blood away, murmuring a weary apology.

Neither heard the click of a camera, or the steps of a runaway girl. Zero's legs shook before he collapsed into Kaname's lap, turning the shower off as he went.

Neither could find the words to say, the things to do, the air to breathe, energy to use. Breath completely lost, limbs shaking from overuse, both out of their minds.

Yuki walked in the bathroom squealing with a hand over her eyes."omigosh since when!?" She cried, and both men scowled at her, hiding behind the mottled green glass door."I wonder how much the photos will sell for... Oh my, The Night Class would LOVE to see this!" She squealed again before leaving the room, Kaname yelling his protest, which was... Unusual, to say the least. Zero was too tired to bother.

A while later, Kaname was carrying Zero back to his room; the silver-haired youth had collapsed and didn't get up.

Probably wouldn't for a week.


End file.
